


The Answer by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: AU Star Trek AOS
Genre: K/S - as it should always be, Link to a fic actually on KS Automated Archive, M/M, S&U Fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: An answer to a challenge I think I've pondered several times: Spock and Uhura (Abramsverse) are still together - despite the fact that they haven't ever been as sexual with each other as Uhura would like them to be, and as she lets others assume (Spock doesn't think about anyone assuming anything!)... She encourages him to make love to her at last - and, eventually, realises it's never going to happen; he just can't do it, because he's not sexually turned on by her. He is, in fact, HOT for someone though; that someone being their good Captain and good friend, James T. Kirk! After she and Spock are totally honest with each other, and after she realises that Jim reciprocates Spock's feelings, she helps them get together! Het sex is depicted in this story, but, during it, Spock thinks of Kirk - and while Kirk masturbates, he thinks of Spock!!!As of Aug 22nd 2016: Added a scene between Spock & Uhura that shows her ever more that she and Spock are not meant for one another. It is also meant to imply that when Spock gets with Jim, the right person for the 'job' (!), all of these 'performance' difficulties will end. Jim is not only the right gender; he is the right man, the right person. He will be Spock's true love, and truest lover! Jim will help Spock, will awaken him, in ways that Uhura simply cannot. During every moment with Uhura, Spock knows these facts deep down, and, though he doesn't mean to lie to her, he hides this private part of his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to a challenge I think I've pondered several times: Spock and Uhura (Abramsverse) are still together - despite the fact that they haven't ever been as sexual with each other as Uhura would like them to be, and as she lets others assume (Spock doesn't think about anyone assuming anything!)... She encourages him to make love to her at last - and, eventually, realises it's never going to happen; he just can't do it, because he's not sexually turned on by her. He is, in fact, HOT for someone though; that someone being their good Captain and good friend, James T. Kirk! After she and Spock are totally honest with each other, and after she realises that Jim reciprocates Spock's feelings, she helps them get together! Het sex is depicted in this story, but, during it, Spock thinks of Kirk - and while Kirk masturbates, he thinks of Spock!!!  
> As of Aug 22nd 2016: Added a scene between Spock & Uhura that shows her ever more that she and Spock are not meant for one another. It is also meant to imply that when Spock gets with Jim, the right person for the 'job' (!), all of these 'performance' difficulties will end. Jim is not only the right gender; he is the right man, the right person. He will be Spock's true love, and truest lover! Jim will help Spock, will awaken him, in ways that Uhura simply cannot. During every moment with Uhura, Spock knows these facts deep down, and, though he doesn't mean to lie to her, he hides this private part of his mind.

  
The Answer by Vulcan Lover

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

The Answer

This story contains mature content that should only be read by adults. This may include explicit violence, explicit sex, language, or adult situations. By proceeding, you certify that you are a legal adult in your country or state of origin.  
[Continue](http://www.ksarchive.com/viewstory.php?sid=6757&warning=1)  



End file.
